


Gooey

by thedistortion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Epilogues, Autistic Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Transmasc Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Get some yearning in your Bones, Multi, Non-Binary Calliope, Queer-Platonic Relationship, Snakelike Calliope, The Homestuck Epilogues, Transmasc Roxy Lalonde, aroace character, hey im dave homestuck and i saw no masc roxy and im sad, i dont even care that this is so ooc, im so mad, its 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedistortion/pseuds/thedistortion
Summary: This is from a Alt Epilogue route me and some friends brainstormed months ago and i still havent made the mspfa from. its got transmasc roxy, nb callie, jade is there and we love her, and they all share a cat called shovelthis is some SOFT SHIT





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Probotype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/gifts).



> im just a poor boy, i wanted jadecallieroxy, so i made my own 
> 
> Title is from glass animals song under the same name please go listen to it if you can while reading, because i wrote it with it on Loop so 
> 
> dont be rude if you dont like the epilogues, just dont read this, honestly, i enjoyed what i read (davekat, roxy and callie) and i wanted to write abt some of the stuff

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you, are quite happy with yourself, you’re lying in bed, sun just Barely peaking through the window you’ve got cracked open in your room, with your qpp snuggled under your arm, and youre happy, you havent got your binder on, its slightly painful sometimes and, you know you could just god power your body if you wanted but, theres something liberating about being able to control what you look like when you want, without “divine intervention” or whatever the fuck.

You’ve also got your shared cat, Shovel, on your chest, and you like watching your breathing moving in sync, its almost soothing in a way. you really ought to get up, throw on some clothes that dont consist of short shorts and an oversized tacocat shirt

You prod Shovel off your chest, she can use your fat sacks as a nap pad l8r, right now, its movin time, and you Need to make callie some choice ass food, you know they like their sweet shit, and what's sweeter than bacon pancakes absolutely Smothered to Fuck in syrup? (its callie themself). so you make your way down to your shared kitchen, and you pass jade sunning outside already, its like, 7:30 girl, what yhe fuck are you playing at, like mad props to her but damn, doin yoga this early, funnily enough you can see her doing a downward dog, her tail wagging happily in the air, its nice, seeing her so relaxed, her therapist suggested the whole yoga thing, sounds stupid but, its better than her tearing the sofa up every so often.

Shovel silently pads out to join her, the hairless cat has some balls on her, she's never been scared of jade, and they're often seen chilling in the same room which you think is a win win on your end.

You turn the stove on, and start preparing all the wonder ingredients for the balling feast you're about to lay out on the table, quickly pinning your sideburns up to the sides of your head, and humming some tune jade played on the speaker the other day, the quiet sizzle of the pancakes cooking in the pan, and the hum of the oven as you cook. You like flipping pancakes, and maybe you stirred the batter for longer than you should've because it just felt nice. callie should be awake by now, they dont usually sleep for long once you leave, something about snake shit and warmth, you don't fully understand it but support them immensely, their favourite past time seems to be curling up between you and jadie, and conking the fuck out, which is cute and all but you were tryna watch godzilla and theyre having a snorefest over there.

The pancakes and bacon are done now, and they smell fucking amazing, you know jades noticed because a lamps been knocked over and there are dirt ridden pawpads messily scampered from the backdoor to the dining room table and shovel looks fucking traumatized and is also, stuck, or tangled in her mane of a hairdo, she tries to brush it! she really does! but it never works out, and you think the scary werewolf look is hot on her, so Who Really Wins Here.

“whats cooking good lookin!”

  
“you, and these ballin ‘cakes, go get callz and stop drooling all over the table jadie please im begging you”

Jadie doesnt say anything else, and instead chooses to do a fucking olympic leap from the chair shes perched herself at, once again scaring shovel, to clamber up the stairs on her hands and knees, because apparently its faster than going up three at a time like the rest of society

Soon you see them rushing down the stairs, jade, practically making callie fly down with her, they haven't gotten out of their pj’s yet, so the “hiss-terically funny” shirt they’re wearing, with the crying eyes emoji pants (hand crafted by lord and savior of funny, dave) lament today, a lazy day.

And you all eat in comfortable silence, shovel seems to have calmed down, and is using jade as a pillow, the quiet purring keeping you calm while the scrape of metal against china irritates your ears.

“woUld anyone be interested in a nice cUp of tea?”

Youre not sure how they make their quirk physically audible, but its cute nonetheless, so you nod your head, because eating and talking aren't the best combo for you, and your gob is chock full of meaty sweet goodness, Jade on the other hand has no qualms against this, and starts chanting for a drink.

It takes a few minutes, tea is a lengthy process to make! and they ALWAYS make the best tea in the world, and once again, the room is filled with a domestic silence, the kettle makes a quiet popping noise, then callie carefully pours the water into the mugs they’ve pulled out of a cabinet.

“His” “Hers” and “Theirs” are slowly and carefully placed on the table, jade not waiting for hers to cool before downing it, you just stare at your mug, “His” its, liberating seeing it there, just plain as day on something you OWN, all your friends are supportive and love you, with the exception of a few, but somehow, its just Nice seeing it written down, on an inanimate object that you own.

You’re happy with the life you have now, no more hiding from robots, no more pumpkin only meals, just warmth and love, and being surrounded by the two who you adore the most.

**Author's Note:**

> again dont be rude, i wrote it at 5am and also im not up for seein rude shit on my work!
> 
> also, if you think the yoga thing is “unrealistic” i have ptsd, and often i use physical activities like yoga to help me calm down and collect myself, yall just need to step back and realise this shit can help, please u dont gotta hate urself all the goddamn time


End file.
